


baby kiss it better

by saiditallbefore



Series: 100+ words of... [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Post-Canon, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Quynh doesn't know she's mortal now. She's shooting to kill.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: 100+ words of... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	baby kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fighting to kissing

Quynh fires off two shots with a handgun, and Andy dives behind some cover before she's reminded all-too-painfully of how accurate Quynh's aim has always been.  
  
Quynh doesn't know she's mortal now. She's shooting to kill.  
  
Andy reloads her own gun, and shoots. One of Quynh's bullets wings her in the arm, but Andy forces herself to ignore the pain. She takes aim again, and shoots. She hits Quynh in the chest once, and again, and Quynh goes down.  
  
It would be smart to walk away now, before she gets back up. They're not a team anymore; they've been torn apart by circumstance and violence and tragedy.  
  
Instead, Andy disarms Quynh. Then she sits next to her, waiting.  
  
It's only moments before Quynh comes back to life.  
  
"You're still here," she says.  
  
"Yeah," Andy replies.  
  
Quynh's eyes narrow, and she looks at Andy like she suspects a trap. Her gaze catches on the bullet wound in Andy’s arm.  
  
"You're still hurt." There's a note of fear in her voice now, and Andy wants to reassure her that it's nothing, that she'll be fine, that she'll always be fine.  
  
Instead, Andy says nothing.  
  
Quynh looks away, to some point in the distance. "I never wanted it to be like this."  
  
This isn't going to last. At any moment now, Quynh is going to remember all the reasons she has to be angry at Andy. She's going to remember her current employer. She's going to reach for a weapon.  
  
But while they're here, while they're at peace, while they can both pretend that nothing has changed from how it was six hundred years ago, Andy kisses Quynh.


End file.
